1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display substrates with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and controls the intensity of transmitted light by rearranging the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes.
In order to increase a viewing angle of a vertical alignment liquid crystal display among the liquid crystal displays, there is suggested a method of implementing a plurality of domains by forming a pixel electrode, so that the pixel electrode includes a stem portion and a plurality of fine branch portions extending from the stem portion in different directions.
However, liquid crystal molecules disposed in distal end areas of the plurality of fine branch portions are arranged in a vertical direction by a lateral electric field so that a difference in transmittance is generated compared to the liquid crystal molecules arranged in an oblique direction, and thus a problem in side visibility is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.